Dalton Hospital for the Mentally Ill
by Colouraptor
Summary: In 1997 Dalton academy was burnt down and rebuilt into a mental hospital.  Now, in 2012, follow the lives of Blaine, Kurt and other "Warblers" and they tell you each about their stories.  AU
1. Introduction

AU – There is no Dalton Academy. It was closed down and replaced. There is no Warblers, New Directions or anything like that.

Rated T for now.

Warnings: Self Harm mention, Drug mention, sex mention,.

I only own Jasper Harker and Daxen Myles. I own nothing else.

* * *

><p>Welcome, to Dalton Hospital for the Mentally Ill. Or in other words: Crazy Camp.<p>

You might be wondering who is talking to you, and why am I introducing you to a Mental Hospital. Those are two very good questions that I'm not sure I should answer. I mean, sure I'll answer, but do you really want to know? This is a Mental Hospital. You probably won't like what you see in it, but that's just my thought. How about I explain about Dalton first so you're not confused, and then we'll see what to do from there.

Well first off Dalton was founded in Westerville, Ohio in the 1940's as a private school for boys. The boys would come from all across Ohio to stay at this prestigious school. The school allowed students to boarding students, living in the campus, or be day students, living at home and just coming in for school. During the years the schools popularity seemed to drop with more and more "bad" students joining. It seemed that parents believed Dalton was just a school to drop their sons in and forget about them until Christmas. Sometimes students stayed all the way until summer. Between 1993 and 1997 over 300 students came and went, either too bad to go to public school, or too scared to stay in Dalton. Students would cause fires, destroy property and harm teachers and other students, causing Dalton Academy to receive the worst reputation in the state of Ohio.

Then, in 1997, a student decided it would be fun to take a lighter and light different painting around the school on fire. Within 20 minutes the school was evacuated and was covered in flames. Because Dalton had a horrible reputation, the school board decided to close it for good and instead it was rebuilt as a hospital, a MENTAL hospital for boys with different illness. It was officially open in 2000 and had a totally of 49 patients within that year.

The year is now 2012 and there is over 200 patients residing at Crazy Camp. There are three floors and seven different sections in the Hospital, designed for the level of illness that the patients have. The first section of the first floor is for the doctors and nurses who either stay there or have their offices. The second section is for group meetings and the cafeteria. There is a door in the cafeteria which leads to a fenced off area outside where the boys can have exercise and stuff.

The second level is for the not so bad kids. One section is for kids with eating disorders like anorexia and bulimia. There they have another smaller cafeteria for them to grab snacks when they want. The doctors make sure the anorexia boys go a certain times in the day. With the bulimic, they can go when they want but will be watched to make sure they don't…get rid of it.

The second section is for the kids with…obsession; I'd like to put it. These are the ones like stalkers, weird sexual acts and stuff. They are monitored and made sure that they don't get their hands on things that trigger the obsession. It's not bad on that side unless one of the boys take a fancy for you. Then you're not allowed down there for any reason.

The third floor is for the worse kids. This floor is divided into 3 sections, each section blocked by a wall with only one door. There are guards stationed at each door to make sure the boys don't get into other section unsupervised. The first section is for the self-harm kids. Suicidal and stuff like that. They even have kids who have those kinks with harming themselves during sexual acts… not one of my things. These kids are on twenty four-seven watch and have physical checks once a week. Nurses check each patient to make sure he hasn't harmed himself purposely.

The second section and in the middle is the "Mental" patients. These are the ones who have actual mental problems like Schizophrenia or uncontrollable ADHD or something. These kids are also on watch but not as much. They each have private one-on-one sessions with psychiatrists twice a week and special group meetings once a week. These kids are the ones most picked on because it's easier to get them to freak out. But it's not a fun place to go with the ones that don't shut up about invisible cocker spaniels and flying blue fish. Trust me, I've heard it all.

The third and final section is for the ones with actual illnesses like epilepsy or that disease which causes you to continue to bleed because it doesn't scar up, yeah that one. Causes a big mess if the doctors aren't there in time. This section is mostly just for kids who the parents dropped off because they couldn't handle taking care of them. Most of them keep to themselves, hoping that they don't get sick or anything. When Dalton Hospital first opened, you would have to pay to send your child here. But because of all the things that went on at Dalton academy all those years ago, the doctors and heads of the place decided that if children were just dropped off, they would take them in. The place was making enough money with the patients who actually paid to get in.

Now you may be wondering, "If some kids just get dropped off, why doesn't everyone else do that so no one has to pay?" Well strange person who asked that, it is because no one says that they take in random kids. Everyone thinks that everyone pays and so the place doesn't lose money. Make sense?

So how are we doing so far? Any questions? No? Good, because I doubt I'd answer them anyway.

So now you know about Dalton Hospital for the Mentally Ill and who is in it. So I'm guessing you want to know who I am and what I'm doing here and why I'm talking to you like this? Well…I guess I'll answer then.

My name is Jasper Harker, and I live on the second floor with bulimia. Yeah, it's stupid, eating a whole bunch of food then puking it up. Well, sorry I can't help it…jerk. Now I don't think I'm going to tell you about me. Or maybe I should let my friends tell you about themselves. Out of the 284 guys in this hospital, I'm friends with…uh…eleven and a half of them. I say that because Sebastian Smythe isn't really my friend. I'm forced to hang out with him because he's "friends" with Blaine. Though I don't know how you can have friends when you have major Narcissistic personality disorder. Seriously! Dudes completely obsessed with himself and it's weird.

I guess I can tell you about my other friends quickly…

I have one other friend who lives with me in the "Eating" section. His name is Kurt Hummel, and he's there for anorexia. When the kid came in he had to be about 70 pounds.

In the "Obsession" section along with Sebastian there is David Thompson who is a Pyromaniac and my best friend Daxen Myles with Sadomasochism. If you don't know what it is…then wait and you'll find out.

On the third floor in the "Self-Harm" section we have Blaine Anderson for suicide. You name it; he's probably done it, or thought of it. Thad Harwood is there for cutting. The guy just does it though, I've never heard him actually say he wanted to die, which is odd. Lastly is David's right hand man Wesley Montgomery, who's in for drug abuse. Just like Blaine, you name it, he's probably done it.

In the "Mental" section there is Trent Nixon for major bi-polar. Seriously, don't piss him off. He's scary when he switches emotions quickly especially when he cries for hours. With him is Nicholas Duval for his Multiple Personality Disorder.

Lastly is Jeffery Sterling in the "Sick" section for epilepsy. He was one of the kids who were just dumped on the steps of Dalton, along with Nick and Blaine.

Now let's see…1, 2…4…oh! Right! I said eleven in a half, and there's only nine in a half. Well when you have Nick, you also have Gregory and Timothy with him. You get along with all three of them, and you'll be fine.

Now if you're still reading this then you're probably very intrigued as to what's going on with all this. Well, my friends and I thought if we weren't getting out of here anytime soon, we might as well have someone out there to tell others about us. Make us famous; maybe get a T.V show out of it!

As you go on, you will learn about each of us and our life. You will learn what happened to us and how we came to be at Dalton Hospital. Maybe even find out how we are now…

If you really want to know then you're going to have to show us.

If you are, then once again, Welcome To Dalton Hospital for the Mentally Ill…

Enjoy you're stay.

* * *

><p>Well? Review?<p> 


	2. NOT CHANGING ANYTHING

Okay I know this isn't an update but I would like people to know this.

I am NOT GOING TO RESEARCH AND CHANGE MY STORY!

I know I don't know all the information and such but it's a FANFICTION that I haven't even had time to write.

Guest: Stop hiding and stop reposting your comment. I'm not going to change anything. I don't care if you're going to not read it or not. This is my story (That I'm not writing -_-) and I'm going to (try) and write it my way!

Thank you.

If people don't like how it's written, stop reading


	3. ATTENTION

**Attention Dalton Hospital fans!**

**I will not be continuing this story. I apologize.**

**I have lost my interest in Glee and have no inspiration. **

**I'm not saying I don't love the Warblers. They'll always be my babies. **

**But I cannot complete this.**

**I'm going to keep this story up for a bit. But it will be deleted.**

**Once again. Sorry**


End file.
